


Sherlock (BBC) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: BBC Sherlock/Sherlock Holmes Imagines [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Sherlock (BBC) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Sherlock Holmes - having makeup sex with Sherlock.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2Fjitterysinfulharrier&t=NTg2NmUxYWIzMGU2MWNjMzQ1MjJiOGQ3OWI4NzE5ZDlhZjU4MmU3MCwzd2NBdnZPVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176685153578%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-sherlock-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine having make up sex with Sherlock._

———  _Request for[@rafaelina-casillas](https://tmblr.co/mingFuc9FBIA2rn8yD2gBcg) _———

He was still talking, even now. Even as you planted your hands firmly on his chest and ground your hips down onto his, Sherlock continued to talk. Albeit, around breathless moans, sometimes paused by gasps of pleasure, but he was determined to explain his reasoning behind the fight you had long since grown tired of.

“Shut up,” you murmur, capturing his lips with your own in an attempt to quiet him. Finally, it works, as your touch must have banished whatever he was about to continue on to say from his tongue. Forehead pressed against his own, you break the kiss, rising your hips torturously slowly only to lower yourself once again with a smack that leaves the once articulate detective speechless other than the groan that passes his lips. “I don’t want to talk about the argument anymore.”

Sherlock’s hands grasp at your hips, urging your movements to be quicker until he grows impatient and you find yourself beneath him on the bed, his hips snapping against yours more forcefully than you had.

His head falls into your shoulder, a deep groan being muffled by the curve of your neck, “I agree. Let’s not talk.”


	2. Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock making remarks about how your pregnancy hormones are making you even more unpredictable than usual. One minute you’re pissed and throwing stuff and the next you’re practically ripping his clothes off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW themes; Throwing stuff?**

_**Warnings:** NSFW themes; Throwing stuff?_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167202914532/benedict-cumberbatch-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine Sherlock making remarks about how your pregnancy hormones are making you even more unpredictable than usual. One minute you’re pissed and throwing stuff and the next you’re practically ripping his clothes off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Are you even listening to me, Sherlock?”

“I admit I wasn’t,” Sherlock hums, continuing to clean his violin, unperturbed by your ranting. “Whatever you’re upset with will pass. The pregnancy hormones have made you have mood swings, if you haven’t noticed. In a few moments, you’ll probably be dragging me back into the bedroom. If anything, your newfound unpredictability is more of a mild nuisance than anything else.”

“You just love infuriating me, is all!” you retort, crossing your arms in annoyance at how right you knew he was about your irrational behavior. “I think you get a kick out of it!”

Sherlock’s smirk is teasing and you don’t know whether to throw a pillow at him or kiss him when he remarks, “Partly.”


	3. Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock going down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167202707297/what-was-your-favorite-thing-about-seeing-irene)

> _Imagine Sherlock going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Sherlock,” you cut off his monologue, a smile gracing your lips as you look down at where he was knelt before you, “has anyone ever told you, ‘You talk too much?’” You were sure to face consequences for teasing him like that, but all of them seemed rather appealing at the moment.

Sherlock raises a brow, his hands sending goosebumps up your legs as they smooth up your thighs, long fingers hooking into your panties, “Impatient, are we?”


	4. Greg Lestrade - losing your virginity to Greg Lestrade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Lestrade](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150304903027)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Greg Lestrade._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Are you—”

Your lips pressing against his own silence him and when you pull away, it’s with a smile, “Quit asking me if I’m sure. I  _am_ , Greg.”


	5. Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock sitting in his chair with you on your knees between his legs, sucking him off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167202336637/thedreamyworldd-toughtful-sherlock)

> _Imagine Sherlock sitting in his chair with you on your knees between his legs, sucking him off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were taking your sweet time. Relishing in the way little gasps would come from Sherlock’s mouth when you did something particularly right, his fingers digging their grip into the arms of the chair that had inexplicably been labeled  _his_  in the time he and John had lived together.

Speaking of John, that was the exact reason you were blissfully ignorant of just how long you were spending on your knees between Sherlock’s legs. John was off with Mary, not to be home any time soon, and giving you plenty of time to just enjoy yourself.

“You are far too good at this,” breaks you from your concentration of the rhythm of your lips and hand massaging his balls at a torturous pace, glancing to the side to catch the way Sherlock was looking at you, his hair a mess of curls that isn’t tamed at all when he runs a hand through it. A groan comes from him as you take him deep as a reward, his eyes shutting before they reopen with a slight accusation mixed with the pleasure on his face as his lips curl into a open-mouthed smile, “Where in the world did you learn to be such a tease?”


	6. Sherlock Holmes - losing your virginity to Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167202709492/jimmriarty-sherlock-meme-four-otps-24)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Sherlock_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The way he was looking at you— in addition to his proximity— had your breathing shallow, catching in your throat as your heart pounded in your chest in such a way that you worried, should he come much closer, he would be able to hear it.

“Sherlock,” it’s a whisper on your lips, intimidated by the lust behind the detective’s eyes that you’d rarely seen before. Your attention focuses on his lips, unknowingly wetting your own with your tongue and drawing his gaze to them. That’s when he closes the gap and, suddenly, any hesitation either of you had had up until this moment dissolves as you grab at each other, finding purchase in whatever you could in an effort to deepen the kiss.

As easy as it was to lose all sense of yourself and time in his kiss, you were abruptly brought back to it as Sherlock’s slender fingers smoothed up your thigh and under your skirt, pulling you into him more as he ravished your lips. Should you tell him just how inexperienced you truly were, or had he already deduced that by the way your fingers paused over the buttons of his shirt?


	7. Sherlock Holmes - handcuffing Sherlock to the bed before riding him at a slow and teasing pace just to get him to beg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Bondage**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sherlock](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/149234977302)

> _Imagine handcuffing Sherlock to the bed before riding him at a slow and teasing pace just to get him to beg._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What do you plan to do with those?” Sherlock asks, an amused glint in his eyes as you bring out the handcuffs.

“I think you can guess,” you smirk, straddling him and moving his hands upwards, towards the headboard. He doesn’t stop you, watching as you handcuff him to the bed with no objection. You lean down, kissing along his jaw towards his ear, “I’m going to make you beg tonight.”

Sherlock scoffs, “I don’t beg.”

Sitting back up, you relish the challenge, “We’ll see.”


	8. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes - having sweet and sensual sex with John and Sherlock.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [John](http://suddenlyfalling.tumblr.com/post/18640531387/pati79-smaugandkitten-and-john-still-thinks)  |  [Sherlock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgif-sherlock-benedict-cumberbatch-bbc-sherlock-a-scandal-in-belgravia-lara-pulve%2F31216312743&t=N2I2NGU3ZWUxZDllNWYzZjk0ZmJlMWI5MzZhNTI3ODQ5Y2UxNWFjMSxIS3pDMGFCVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153196263995%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-john-sherlock&m=0)

> _Imagine having sweet and sensual sex with John and Sherlock._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

They’d been consumed with the new case, and you felt neglected. The only solution was to get their attention back again and you had a plan on how to accomplish that.

“I missed you,” you purred as you tugged Sherlock closer by his scarf, him having been the first to return home. Your clothes fell easily, considering you’d already been scantily clad when this had started. When John comes through the door, Sherlock’s kissing your neck, as you let out a delighted gasp at seeing your other lover, “John, come here.”

You don’t need to ask twice.


	9. Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes - having a threesome with Mycroft and Lestrade.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Mycroft](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/45095185433/mark-gatiss-mycroft-holmes-gif-hunt-200-please)  |  [Lestrade](http://mooaargifs.tumblr.com/post/43294385164/rupert-graves-gifs)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Mycroft and Lestrade._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Myc,” you whine as Lestrade kisses your neck, pulling you into his chest from behind all the while Mycroft neglects you.

“Don’t call me that,” the Holmes in question shoots you a warning look, “and don’t whine, it’s unflattering.” The quirk to his lips that breaks his stern look lets you know he was just teasing you, now, as he moved towards you and Lestrade on the bed.

Your hand smoothes down Greg’s thigh for leverage as you grind yourself against the growing bulge in his pants, shooting a smirk at Mycroft as you sigh, “Touch me, then, Mycroft.”


	10. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes - having a threesome with Sherlock and John.

Warnings:  NSFW

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146837370817/cuminmybatch)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Sherlock and John._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Sherlock was awkward at first, your innuendoes doing little to suggest what you wanted from him as they flew over his head and landed on John, until finally you came right out and said what you wanted, “Both of you.”

Sherlock’s brow raised as he glanced towards his friend, finding John’s mouth slightly agape until he regained his composure into a smirk, “That right?”

“If John has no objections,” Sherlock begins, letting you tug him closer by his tie as he gave a questioning look to John. They silently talk for a moment, before John’s eyes lock back to yours with a dark lust in them that leaves you already knowing his answer before he says it.

“No objections.”


	11. Greg Lestrade - having sex with Lestrade on his desk.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Greg](http://shaddicted.tumblr.com/post/17280235125/not-my-division-master-post-international)

> _Imagine having sex with Lestrade on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His desk had been covered with files, pens, and loose papers but neither of you could bring yourselves to care for the stray objects you pushed to the floor as he urged you against his desk. All that mattered at the moment was your hands in his hair, bringing him closer against you as the light from a streetlamp outside broke into the dim light of his office, the lone lamp on his desk being the only other light on at this late hour.

Even so, you’d locked the door just to make sure you needn’t worry about being interrupted by Anderson or another of Scotland Yard’s employees when Lestrade began to shed your clothing.

Your hand lands on the desk under you, nearly knocking off a stray cup if only for your quick reflexes, earning an amused look from Lestrade, “Perhaps I should keep my desk neater.”


	12. Jim Moriarty - trying to cook dinner with Moriarty, but you end up having sex on the counter.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Moriarty](http://othermensardour.tumblr.com/post/87574289059/kettles-just-boiled-overanalyzing-the)

> _Imagine trying to cook dinner with Moriarty, but you end up having sex on the counter._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Jim,” you huff. You’d tried your hardest to ignore the man who could not keep his hands off you at the current moment, but he had spun you around and away from your cooking, so there was now no way to ignore him anymore.

He pouts, “I don’t like when you ignore me, love. You know that.”

“I’m trying to cook dinner, you know, so we don’t starve,” you tease back, glancing towards the semi-prepared food only for Moriarty’s hand to come to your chin and turn you back to face him.

“I’m starving for something alright.”


	13. Jim Moriarty - Imagine Jim Moriarty teasing you in public.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW themes; light voyeurism**

Gif source:  [Jim](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154498437117/gifhunterress-jim-moriarty-gif-hunt-194)

> _Imagine Jim Moriarty teasing you in public._

———  _Request for[@jimdiedofboredom](https://tmblr.co/mwFdwK1TiW75FD3MqJwwNOA) _ ———

“You look ravishing, darling,” Jim’s voice raises on the pet name, a satisfied flare with just how flustered he was able to make you, “I think I like you, when you look like this. Embarrassment looks good on you.”

“Keep your voice down,” you gasp against him, gripping into his arm in a halfhearted attempt to stop his lips at your ear. Deep down, you didn’t want him to stop, but you also didn’t want the passing waiters or customers around to realize just what, exactly was going on beneath the white tablecloth at your quaint little booth in the corner of the dining room.

You damn him, hearing the mischievous satisfaction that your discomfort brings to his tone of voice, “Worried someone will see?”


End file.
